Ghost of My Past
by kyo-obsessedru2
Summary: Edward never gave much thought to his past before. But memories returned send him down a path long forgotten.
1. Falling

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in the Twilight world (**imagines what it would be like and wishes I did) **Sorry if anyone seems slightly ooc, but truly, only Stephenie Meyer can really capture these characters so please forgive me if they are.

**Ghost Of My Past**

Edward lied motionless of the hard floor next to the piano where he had fallen; his eyes closed. He could vaguely make out Bella and Carlisle's panicked cries as they shook him. But they were muffled, as if they were underwater, miles away from him. Through the thick haze he saw himself. He was seven-years-old; it was Christmas morning.

--- _Seven-year-old Edward Mason look horrified at the lump of coal in his hands. He looked up skeptically at his parents. He knew they were poor and that they couldn't afford to exchange presents with each other, but he thought maybe, just maybe, Santa would bring him something. Nothing extravagant, just a small toy to get him through the next year. "Why do you look so surprised Edward?" his mother sneered. "Do you think you deserve presents?"_

"_I---I didn't think I w—was bad…"_

"_Well you thought wrong! Honestly Edward! You're the most selfish spoiled brat I've ever met! Why can't you ever just appreciate what we have?" Edward looked around at what little they had, most of which belonged to his parents and he was forbidden to touch. "Speaking of presents…" His mother pulled a small, beautifully wrapped present from the nearby closet, looking lovingly at her husband. "I know I wasn't supposed to, what with our little money, but I couldn't resist. Smiling, Mr. Mason pulled out a pair of stunning, very expensive, diamond earrings. Hot tears rose as Edward watched his parents fuss with their gifts. Suddenly, his mother reached over and struck him across the cheek. "Look at you right now! Staring at us with that greedy, selfish look in your eyes! You can't even be happy for us! You're horrible Edward! Horrible! Get out!!! I don't want to see you!" Edward got up and raced to the back of his house, hand to his stinging face, sobbing. ---_

Instantly, Edward sat up bolt right, shaking violently. Bella through her arms around him and began her non-stop interrogation. "Edward!!! What happened? What's wrong? It was like you were unconscious! I thought you couldn't do that! Edward what's wrong! You scared me! I---." Her words died as she saw the pained look in his eyes. Edward fell forward, his head in her chest. She stroked his soft, bronze hair. His chest was heaving as he tried to stifle his tearless crying. Carlisle put a gentle hand on his shoulder and slowly he sat up, hunched over with his hands on his knees.

"Edward," he began, concerned, but you could hear the urgency in his voice. "What happened?"

"I saw…" he muttered, mulling over how to phrase it. "I saw myself I believe. I'm not really sure, it was hazy, but I think I saw myself. It was Christmas. I was very young, no more than eight-years-old."

Carlisle's eyes widened at Edwards response. "You saw yourself?" Bella whispered softly. "Like a memory? From when you were human?" Edward shrugged, regaining some of his composure now.

"What did you see?" Carlisle asked.

"Please, if you don't mind, I'd rather not talk about it now." He couldn't mask the anguish in his voice. "But I will tell you; soon." He added, knowing they would immediately contradict his decision to keep it secret, but not making any promises to himself to follow through.

Suddenly, everyone turned as Alice appeared at the foot of the stairs, shaken and rattled looking. Her and Edward's eyes met and an understanding passed between them; they had both seen it. "Oh Edward…" she murmured. Edward forced a half smile.

"I'm ok." He whispered unconvincingly. Bella took his hands in his and gripped them tightly. She could hardly stand to see him in so much pain, and wanted nothing more than to share it with him. But, stubborn as he was, he wouldn't budge. He let go of her hands and kissed her lips gingerly. "Give it some time Bella. Don't worry, I'll confide in you soon enough. It's just…too soon." He reached up and wiped her tears. "Please don't cry."

Despite Edward's coaxing tone, Bella could not stop the flow of tears. Edward sighed. "Come on." He whispered. "It's late. Charlie's expecting you home." Bella followed him reluctantly, knowing he was right. She shot one last, desperate glance at Carlisle, who grimaced but nodded.

* * *

The following day, Edward wasn't in school. Bella could hardly focus on her schoolwork as worry clouded her thoughts. '_Why does he have to be so stubborn?'_ She thought angrily. 

"So, where's your boyfriend today?" Jessica asked, noticing Edward's absence in the cafeteria. _'Why is he trying to play hero? Shouldering everything on his own!' _"Bella?" _'Pigheaded…why won't he just tell us what's wrong? The way he was acting…_' "Bella!" _'Doesn't he understand that we just care about him?'_ "BELLA!" Bella snapped back into reality.

"What?" Jessica sighed.

"I _said_, where's Edward today?" she repeated herself, irritated

"That's what I'd like to know." Bella responded, anxiety evident in her voice. Jessica softened a little and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's just sick. He'll be here tomorrow." But Bella was preoccupied again. _'Edward where are you?' _

* * *

Edward picked himself dazedly off the floor for the third time that morning. His visions were growing more intense. They were becoming more vivid, and more emotional. Before he had never given much thought to what his past was like, but he never imagined it like this. He walked over into the living room, steadying himself against the wall, feeling faint again. Upon reaching the couch, he let himself fall, lying face-first into the throw-cushions. He lay in that state for well over an hour, feet crossed at the ankles, and an arm slung off the edge. He sighed audibly. "I need to see a shrink." He muttered. "I'm losing it." 

"I'm not sure that would work with you particular problem." Edward sat up slowly, turning to look at the voice of Carlisle behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Edward inquired, anger hinted in his voice.

"I'd heard you ditched school. I came to see if you were ok."

Edward hissed, mentally cursing whoever ratted him out.

"I'm _fine_." He snarled. "Go back to work."

"Edward. You can't deny that something is wrong. I don't see why you won't share it with me."

"It doesn't concern you."

"It concerns you. Therefore it concerns me as well. You need not to shut everybody out."

"Look, it's _my_ problem. No one else's. You and everyone else need to just leave me alone."

"Edward!" He was startled by the tone of Carlisle's voice. "You just don't understand. Everyone is worried about you. Bella especially. She came to the hospital today to see me. About _you_."

"What? When?"

"After school. It's 4 in the afternoon." Edward jerked his head around, eyes darting over the room, expecting to see four pairs of eyes curiously watching him.

"Where are the others?" he asked carefully, still expecting them to show up and ambush him.

"They're upstairs. I told them not to bother you."

"And uh…where's Bella?"

"Right here." A small voice came from the other room, and Bella walked slowly into view. Her eyes were red and there were fresh tears on her cheeks.

"Bella?" she flushed, noting the obvious disapproval in his voice. She went slowly to his side. "What are you doing here?" Bella looked away. She could feel his glare pounding into her. Thankfully, Carlisle stepped in.

"Edward. I think you should tell us what's going on."

Edward sighed, defeated. "I'm just sort of seeing things from my past. Nothing interesting."

"What do you see?"

"Just normal stuff but…they're not really all that happy."

"Everyone has unpleasant parts of their past Edward." Bella whispered gently. "You seemed so shaken—"

"Exactly." Edward cut in, ignoring the last half of her sentence. "Everyone has unpleasant memories, so just let me deal with mine on my own." He said defiantly, shifting his gaze away from them and across the room, staring down the empty hallway. Bella put a hand on his shoulder tenderly, but he immediately shrugged away from her. She gasped almost inaudibly, too quiet for any normal human to detect. Although, obviously Edward could hear her distress. He turned back and looked at her face, surprised to find her hurt and discomforted. He sighed. "Bella, I don't mean to push you away…_really,_" he added seeing her panic, "but do you think I can be alone for a little while? I need to think. And Carlisle…I might need to talk to you later."

Bella, eyes stinging from holding back tears, nodded, understanding but saddened at Edward withdrawing himself from her.

"I'll drive you home on my way back to work." Carlisle murmured delicately. As she turned to leave, Edward reached out and took her hand in his own.

"Don't worry about me." He tried his best to put forward a grin. "I'll be at school tomorrow. It'll be ok." He leaned forward and brushed his lips lightly against her cheek. "I love you Bella." She nodded and left, tears streaming silently down her face.

* * *

A knock sounded throughout Edward's room. "Come in." he muttered breathlessly. Carlisle slipped inside and Edward looked up from his seated position on the couch. Carlisle went and sat himself down beside him. 

"I think we need to talk." He said simply. Edward shrugged, seemingly uninterested. "You said you've been seeing things…" he prompted, trying to get Edward to explain further.

"It's more than that." He mumbled reluctantly, giving in. "They have been coming more frequently and now…" he paused, inhaling deeply, "I've begun to feel physical pain. Things that happened to my past self, I feel as I'm watching. It's almost as if I'm reliving it." He looked at Carlisle patiently, waiting to see what his diagnosis would be.

"I'm not really sure what to make of that. I've never heard of anything like it." Edward nodded in agreement.

"How is Alice?" he asked, concerned.

"Fine." Carlisle replied. "She hasn't seen anything else since. She says that she feels odd emotions, but she is blinded from these memories." Edward nodded, glad that Alice did not have to suffer with him, but a grim look still rested upon his face.

"I thought," he started, with a look that said he had pondered over this for a while, "I thought you said my mom actually cared. From your story of when you saved me, it always seemed different from what I'm experiencing now." Carlisle sighed.

"That was not your birth mother. It was your mother's sister, your aunt. She and her husband took you in before you had turned nine. You eventually, it seemed, suppressed your traumatizing memories and after a while was able to lead a normal life." Edward stared at him incredulously.

"Why would you keep something like this from me?" he asked angrily.

"I felt no need to tell you. Carlisle responded plainly. Edward stood up and stormed swiftly out of his bedroom. Carlisle followed him. "Where are you going?" he called.

"_Out._" Edward replied heatedly. He marched through the front room and out into the yard, surprised to see that the sun, beginning to set, had peaked out slightly from behind the clouds as opposed to this morning's gray and bleak overcast. Before Carlisle could decide to follow him, he was gone. He faded into the wind as he blindly sprinted through the forest, irritated at everything.

Within a few short minutes, he had arrived at his destination, not a bit out of breath and looking nonetheless disheveled; it was as if he had simply gone out for a stroll. Slowly, he made his way out into a nearby clearing, one that was very familiar and always soothed him: his meadow. He felt the warmness of the sun rest upon him lightly, and as he surveyed the memorable scene, he was shocked to find something that was not usually there.

"Bella?"

* * *

AN:// A fanfic resurrected. I actually started this a few months ago and never finished. I think it turned out ok though…maybeh?? 00 Anyways, it feels good to write a fanfic again! (**_curses writers block)_** Of course once my writers block was finally cured, thanks to NaNoWriMo, I could not seem to get fanfictions going, just original ideas. But yep yep, here you go! My first Twilight fic. Review please!!! Constructive criticism is welcomed but flames are kinda scary and I'm not fond of them after receiving one once so (**begs**) please don't flame meh! (offers you a cookie) 


	2. Understandings

Edward looked on disbelievingly at the figure kneeling in the middle of the clearing. There was no doubting that it was Bella, but what was she doing here? He briefly thought about leaving but as soon as she turned to look at him, all thoughts of leaving melted away.

"Edward?" she asked, puzzled yet somewhat glad. Edward did not answer her; instead he stood frozen, as if he had lost his mobility. Bella eyed him nervously. Cautiously, she rose and went to his side. She put her arm around his shoulders and he let her lead him back to where she had been sitting. For a few minutes, they sat together and said nothing, their silences each their own. Both were lost in trains of thought.

Edward's hands were balled into tight fists. He had not drank in a while, and the temptation was becoming overwhelming. Bella sensed this and started to scoot away some, but Edward quickly motioned for her to come closer. He knew he could restrain himself; the thought of him hurting her made him sick to his stomach, he could never do it. He pulled her in closer and she let herself relax in his tight grip. They hadn't yet spoken, but they understood each other. Bella, despite her lack of knowledge on the situation, could empathize with Edward's feelings of fear, pain, and loneliness. For the time being they sat and enjoyed each other's sweet company. Finally, Bella spoke.

"I wish I knew what you were thinking," she whispered softly.

"I often think the same thing about you." He replied teasingly and truthfully.

"That's different." She defended herself. "Other than me you can hear anyone's thoughts. It's not something you have to go through often!"

"Yes," he murmured. "But yours are the only thoughts I really have any desire to listen to." Bella blushed profusely at this but she was smiling. She positioned herself so that she could see his face and put her hand on his cheek, sparkling in the diminishing sunlight.

"I just…I wish I knew what was going on. I can't stand to see you suffer. I want to be able to share in your pain with you." Silence. "Please…?"

"I…don't know what to tell you…"

"Tell me the truth." Bella persisted gently. "You said you have been seeing unpleasant memories. Does Carlisle know what's causing them?" Edward shook his head.

"My memories…" he began, unsure. "…horrible. They're horrible. Apparently…my family treated me so badly." He voice quivered slightly. This was the first time Bella had ever seen him act like this. Before, he had always been in control of his emotions; nothing really seemed to faze him. But now…

"They mistreated you?" she asked, barely above a whisper. Edward nodded solemnly.

"Basically, I suppose I was abused. But…" he took a deep breath, unsure how to explain things properly. "I've begun to feel pain. As I'm watching my past, anything that happened to me, I can feel it, like I was experiencing it right then. If someone hit me, I can sense the stinging. It's…" he struggled for words. "It's scary."

Bella wrapped her arms around his shoulders and sat embracing him, consoling him. What else could she do for him? She understood how or why this was happening no more than he did.

After some time, they pulled away from each other and sat back on the grass. The sun had set completely by now, and the only light they had left was from the stars twinkling above. Bella reached out and grabbed Edward's hand and he took it gratefully. He closed his eyes and smiled the smallest of smiles, content. How had he managed life before Bella? He gripped her hand tighter; neither of them wanted the moment to ever end, but he knew it had to.

"Charlie's going to begin to worry soon." He said, reminding her. Sighing she sat up, agitated by having a curfew at age eighteen. Smiling at her pouting, he walked her over to her car. Bella climbed into the driver's seat and Edward slid into the passengers. Bella raised her eyebrows at him.

"What's Charlie going to think when you show up without a car? That you walked home?" she questioned.

"I'll get out before we get there." Bella nodded and drove off. They didn't speak anymore on the way home; it was sort of peaceful. Bella drove carefully down the road, still unable to look at Edward without losing control of the truck, an annoyance which irritated her more each time she drove them somewhere.

The ride home ended all to quickly as Bella pulled off to the side of the road about a quarter of a mile from her house, neither moved. "Will I see you in a few minutes?" Bella asked, unconsciously gripping the steering wheel tightly in apprehension.

"I left on bad terms," Edward replied regrettably, "I need to go home first."

"Don't leave!" Bella blurted out, surprised by the panic in her voice. She had been unaware of how worried she was. What if something happened to him? Edward brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her.

"I'll come back. I promise." He murmured delicately. Bella nodded warily.

"Make sure to come back when I'm still awake. I don't want to fall asleep worrying about you." She said sternly. Edward laughed and got out of the truck. Smiling, he left, disappearing into the night.

* * *

Edward arrived at home and stopped a few feet from the entrance, hidden in the shadows. How had they reacted to his storming off and disappearing for a few hours? Truthfully, he had acted very spoiled, not that he still wasn't upset by Carlisle hiding things from him. He took a deep breath, knowing that everyone probably knew of his presence by now. He walked inside, ready to be chided for his behavior by everyone, but was surprised to find that no one was downstairs. Perplexed, he walked upstairs and stopped to listen more carefully. Shocked, he discovered that everyone was in their rooms, as if they didn't care or that nothing had happened. Surely they were upset with him and planned on reprimanding him for his actions. Still dazed and confused he walked over to Carlisle's office and paused just short of knocking. Carlisle's mind was focused solely on his work; Edward was the furthest thing from it. Edward wondered if he should be offended by this, but brushed it off and knocked anyway.

"Come in." a voice called from within. Hesitantly, Edward slipped inside apologetically. Carlisle looked up from his paperwork and quickly pushed it aside. "Edward." He said motioning for him to sit in front of him and refocusing his attention. Edward sat down awkwardly. "Are you ok?" Carlisle asked, worried.

"Aren't you mad at me?" Edward asked.

"No." he replied. Edward looked at him confusingly. "Edward, I may not understand everything that's going on with you right now, but I can tell when you are upset. It was partially my fault anyways."

"You must have had your reasons." He answered, sounding mature but Carlisle could see through it.

"You have the right to be mad at me." He said. "Whether or not I had my reasons has nothing to do with what I did hurting you." Sighing, he looked at Edward seriously. "Whatever's going on, I want to help you through it, not make it worse. If you need to come and talk to me about it, please do, don't be afraid." Edward smiled.

"Thank you."

"I've told your siblings not to bother you but I know that they're all very worried. You should go and talk to them." Edward opened his mouth to protest but Carlisle cut him off. "You were going to see Bella." He stated, purposely not making it a question. Edward nodded sheepishly, his father knew him too well. Carlisle smiled widely at him. "Go on, don't let me stop you. No doubt she will comfort you greatly."

Still grinning, Edward left the house once again. He ran through the night down the familiar path towards Bella's house. Careful that Charlie was really asleep, he climbed up her tree and slipped into her bedroom window; the room was empty. He sat down in his chair beside her bed at let himself relax. Her aroma swelled throughout the room and he felt better just knowing she was nearby.

Bella came into the room and her heart jumped into her throat at the sight of Edward; it took all she had to keep from screaming, for after the initial terror she could immediately tell who it was. Edward laughed quietly at her, to her immense dislike.

"It's rather amusing when you do that." He commented lightly. She marched over to her bed at threw her pillow at him, which, although he could have easily dodged it, he let himself be hit in the face with it.

"It is not!" she whispered furiously. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"That would have been unfortunate." He teased. Bella rolled her eyes at him mockingly and settled herself in his lap.

"I'm happy." She whispered.

"Why?"

"You're acting like your old self. You seem less tense now."

"You seem to have that effect on me." He muttered, running his hand through her hair. Bella yawned involuntarily. "You're tired." He noted.

"No. I can stay up." She protested, fighting the annoying urge not to yawn again. Edward chuckled and in one swift movement, carried her over to her bed. She shot him a death glare and crossed her arms, pouting like a child. Edward smiled and lay down next to her. He hummed her his lullaby in her ear, listening to the steady beat of her heart until her breathing became deeper and more relaxed; she had fallen asleep.

* * *

Bella opened her eyes to the annoying drone of her alarm clock. She sat up and absentmindedly smacked the snooze button before turning it off.

"Good morning." Edward was sitting in a chair across the room. "Nice hair" he added. Bella rolled her eyes at him.

"You do seem to feel a lot better." She said smiling. Edward nodded but did not smile back. Honestly, it was only her presence that allowed him to feel more at ease; but he still felt as if he was putting on some sort of a front for her sake. Sitting up at night in the dark had got him thinking; thinking a little too much. His thoughts were scary ones. Flashbacks haunted him in the back of his consciousness and they terrified him; he felt like a small child again. And although Bella seemed pleased that he was behaving normally, she worried about him aloud in her sleep all night.

While Bella went off to get ready, after observing that _he_ had already went home and changed, he walked over to the window and let he wind blow through his hair. The skies looked as if it would rain soon. With no sun, he would have to attend school. Besides if he didn't Bella would fret.

A half an hour later, both Edward and Bella climbed into Edward's car, which he had driven over after Charlie left, and they departed for school. They were driving along the highway when all of the sudden Edward's vision became somewhat hazy and the car drifted into the oncoming traffic lane and back again.

"Edward! Are you okay?" Bella shouted in a panic. He didn't answer her, focusing more intently on his driving now. "Should I drive?"

"I'm fine." He snapped, startling her. "Just let me concentrate." Bella unwillingly complied and sat back in her seat, watching him anxiously out of the corner of her eyes.

It all happened very quickly then. Edward slumped over onto the steering wheel, his head resting on the blaring horn. Frantically, Bella tried to take control of the car, but his hands were gripping the steering wheel so tight she could not budge them. Placing her hands on top of his, she managed to turn the car so that they were driving through an empty field off the side of the road. Now, safely out of immediate danger of crashing into anything, she quickly dove below the seats and managed to pry his foot off of the accelerator. As the car slowed, she switched on the brakes and put the car in park. She pulled the keys out of the ignition; the horn stopped.

"Edward!" she cried. She shook his shoulders violently, but he wouldn't awaken. All she could do was wait.

* * *

AN:// Yay! Chapter two! Pretty quickly actually. I was inspired by my three lovely reviewers!! --thanks immensely—I promise you that this story is going somewhere a little more interestingly (suspenseful music switches on), I mean, the problem has to be dealt with somehow. So yes, please review! Chapter three should come soon! (Unfortunately I have school tomorrow (mourns weekend) but I shall hopefully have it up no later than Friday!) Arigato! 


	3. Emptiness

_Edward didn't know what he did wrong; he never did. This time however, his parents seemed to be pushed over the limit. Without warning, they had sentenced him to living out life in a closet. Locked in a dark, cold, empty room, Edward ceased to have any form of human contact. Time lost it's meaning. Every second felt like hours, every hour felt like days. It didn't take long for time to become completely irrelevant. Edward could not tell the difference between night or day. He had no idea that life could be this empty…this lonely.

* * *

_

Edward's eyes flickered open and the first thing he noticed was the up close view of his steering wheel. Feeling dizzy and lightheaded, he slowly sat up and let reality come back into focus. He saw Bella, tears flowing, looking completed panicked in the seat next to him.

"Edward! Thank goodness! I was so worried." Without thinking she threw her arms around him, trembling considerably.

"How…how long was I out of it?" he asked, unsure. Bella pulled herself up and tried to compose herself better.

"Only about ten minutes." She stammered. Edward looked shocked.

"I would have imagined hours." He whispered, still shaken and not fully aware of what was happening yet. He looked out the window and noticed that they were, basically, in the middle of nowhere. Off behind him on the distant horizon, he could make out the faded outline of the highway they had previously been traveling on. "What…happened?" he asked, bewildered.

"You lost control of the car. You slammed down your foot on the gas and wouldn't let go of the steering wheel. I managed to turn us toward this field…" she trailed off; Edward was clearly getting upset. His fists were balled tightly in his lap, shaking in anger. How could he have endangered Bella like this? Where had his judgment gone? "Edward. It's not your fault. You can't blame yourself."

"Then whose fault is it then?" he retaliated, disgusted with himself. "What if something had happened? If I had hurt you…"

"But nothing happened!" Bella argued back, unable to see why he was so worked up. "Frankly, we should be more concerned with you right now." Edward shook his head and climbed out of the car slamming the door; Bella followed him. "Edward wait! Where are you going?" she called after him.

"I don't know somewhere…away."

"Edward, _please_, get back in the car."

"You'd recommend me getting back behind the wheel?" he shouted, with a tone in his voice that questioned her sanity.

"Of course not!" she replied angrily, wondering how he would think that she would even consider it. "I'll drive."

"Drive where?" He asked her, exasperated.

"To go and see Carlisle."

"What good would that do?" he questioned scornfully.

"I don't know but obviously neither of us knows what to do. We need someone who can think rationally right now." Bella pleaded at him with her eyes not to leave, a frightened expression on her face. Edward deliberated for a moment. He saw the desperate look in her eyes.

"Fine." He retorted sourly. Bella looked at him a moment, near tears, and they got into the car silently.

* * *

They pulled into the hospital parking lot and Bella started inside, Edward following her sullenly. His surly attitude made her uncomfortable, and she knew he was using it to mask other feelings. They approached the receptionist in Carlisle's department and asked if they could see him. She glared at them murderously and Edward heard her thoughts complaining of how they were going to make people with actual illness's wait. Scowling, Edward stalked over to a chair and picked up a random magazine. He wasn't really reading it, but using it as an excuse not to have to look at Bella.

"Must you stare at me?" he hissed under his breath. Hurt, Bella looked away, watching the seconds tick by on the wall clock.

Finally, Carlisle was free to talk to them. Annoyed, Edward led Bella down the hallway to his father's office.

"Edward? Bella?" he asked, his eyes meeting each of theirs briefly, conveying perfectly his concern. "Why aren't you in school?" Edward shrugged angrily and looked sharply at Bella; she shrank away under his thunderous gaze.

"Edward…well we were driving, or he was driving really…" she felt like she was rambling and could feel Edward's irritated eyes bore into the back of her head. "And he sort of…had another, what should I call it, a vision?" She sounded stupid, like a little kid, but she was sure that Carlisle understood what she meant; he did.

"While you were driving?" Carlisle asked, alarmed. Grimacing, Edward nodded, clearly embarrassed that he hadn't had control of the situation. They stood in silence for a few minutes. "Bella, would you mind if I talk to Edward for a couple of minutes?" he asked abruptly. Taken aback by his sudden question, she nodded shakily and left the room.

Once she had gone, Edward sank into a chair and leaned forward with his face in his hands. Carlisle watched him, troubled, and noticed that he was shaking; he sat down next to him.

"What happened?" he whispered. Edward looked up undoubtedly distressed.

"It was frightening. There was nothing but eternal darkness." His voice was coated thickly with melancholy and grief. "Bella…Bella said that I was only out for about ten minutes, but it felt like the equivalent of days. The only thing I had was my cold and desperate thoughts." Carlisle felt helpless, how could he even begin to console his son? He had the feeling that, if he could, he would be crying. He looked absolutely traumatized.

"Where were you?"

"In a closet." Edward replied listlessly. "I---" he broke off. Pandemonium ensued inside of him. He was torn between reality and his mind. He knew that these so called flashbacks happened long ago, and for all he knew, could be figments of his own imagination; and yet they felt so real, as if they were happening right now. Besides, how could he possibly dream this up? He sighed heavily. "I don't know what to do." He muttered, becoming more languid, senses dulled. The faint yet persisting scent of blood drifting throughout the air in the room no longer bothered him. He rose and tried to cloud his morose demeanor; he couldn't have Bella pestering him with worry. Carlisle whispered that they needed to talk more at home. Edward nodded and left. He merely motioned to Bella with his eyes that they were leaving and did not speak a word as they climbed into the car for the third time that day. Bella drove off, realizing that she had no idea where they were going; school would not be out for another couple of hours. With nowhere to go, she turned down the path that would lead them to Edward's house.

* * *

The rest of the Cullen kids, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, seemed not surprised to find when they came home Edward and Bella on the couch, Edward with a distant look staring at the walls and Bella watching him anxiously. Either they had expected it or really took no particular interest to the matter. It briefly occurred to Bella that, other than Edward, Alice was the only one left attending school. She thought about where the others might have gone, seeing how they usually stay home, but was too distraught to be preoccupied for long. Edward still had not said a word to her since they left the hospital. They had come home and he had sat morosely on the couch. What else could she do but sit there as well; they had not moved all day. At one point, becoming aware of her hunger -she had skipped breakfast that morning-, her stomach rumbled rather loudly. Edward did not react to this at all, which only increased her apprehension. It seemed as if Edward had forgotten her presence entirely.

When she pulled herself away from his face again, the room had already emptied, all except for Alice. She motioned with hand for Bella to come over to her. Dazed, Bella stood, feeling somewhat lightheaded from not eating.

"Let's talk." Alice whispered comfortingly in her ear. Grabbing her hand, she led the hesitant Bella upstairs into her room. Jasper, who had been sitting on the couch waiting for her, politely left, his and Alice's eyes meeting momentarily on his way out.

Bella sat on the couch where Jasper had been, feeling very much like she was intruding. This was the first time that she had been in any of their bedrooms before, save for Edward's. Thinking of him made her heart feel heavy and she thought silently to herself that maybe she did need to talk to someone. Feeling suddenly grateful to Alice for caring, she tried her best to attempt to flash her a half-smile. Alice saw through it but smiled back in return, that same empty smile, with no emotion resembling happiness attached to it.

"How is he?" she asked, and Bella could tell she had been stressing over this all day. "What's happening?" she sounded almost afraid. Quickly, Bella explained what has going on to the best of her ability, wondering if Edward wanted her to, seeing as how he apparently had not yet shared with his siblings his dilemma. She dismissed her doubts promptly, deciding that Alice had a right to know. "I see." She muttered dismally when Bella had finished.

"I don't know what to do." Bella admitted. "I feel so powerless." Alice nodded in agreement. "He just started ignoring me. I thought…last night I thought that maybe he was going back to normal. But now…I don't know what to think anymore. It's so frustrating. I want to be there for him, but I don't know what to do. He won't let me in!" Bella put her face in her hands, crying. Alice put a hand on her shoulder somberly, sharing in her sorrows. Neither one of them could really do anything to help.

"Thank you for telling me." Alice said. Bella stifled her cries and nodded. "You know, I saw what he saw that first night, but since then nothing. I suppose I did not understand the severity of the whole thing. The pain he must be going through…those intense feelings. Can you imagine what it must feel like to be abandoned? Can you even fathom it?" Bella shook her head.

"Do you think that you could tell me what you saw?" Bella murmured inaudibly; Alice still heard her.

"I'm not sure…" Alice responded diffidently. "Edward may not want me to tell you."

"I know you respect his privacy, and I understand, but…please. If you could." Bella pleaded with her desperately. Alice smiled sympathetically and told her of the troubled vision; Bella's eyes widened.

"I can't believe someone would do that."

"I know. And apparently, that must have been mild. He seems so rattled by it right now. It may have been the original shock that shielded him but I don't think it affected him as much as it did today."

"What could be worse?" Alice shook her head mournfully.

"I don't know."

* * *

Bella descended down the staircase again and found Carlisle on the couch talking to Edward. She paused at the foot of the stairs, rocking on the balls of her feet, wondering whether or not to interrupt them. Carlisle, seeing her in his peripheral vision, beckoned her over to them. She sat down next to Edward; he was looking at his shoes.

"So what do you propose I do?" Edward asked, not looking up.

"I don't know. What do you think you should do?" Edward shrugged. "Edward, you know I can't answer this for you. Is there anything that you feel may help you?" He thought about it for a moment, wishing for the first time in a long time that he could sleep and just forget about things for a while. He shrugged again.

"Maybe…if I just got away for a little while." He looked up at Carlisle, unsure.

"I'll go with you." Bella volunteered quietly. As expected, Edward immediately protested.

"Bella, no. I can go alone."

"You think I'd let you go away alone in your condition? Look what happened today?" As soon as she brought up that morning's incident, she regretted it. She noticed Edward's eyes drop, in pain and humiliation.

"I think it would be a good idea if Bella went with you." Carlisle stated, breaking the awkward silence. Edward stared at him disbelievingly, he felt cornered. Finally, he nodded slowly.

"Ok." He said simply. Bella waited for more, but nothing came.

"Do you need to be alone right now?" she asked.

"No," Edward started gradually. "I've been distant enough today. I need some tiny part of sanity to cling to." He smiled at her; it was a hollow and meaningless smile.

"Did you have somewhere in mind when you decided that you needed to get away for a little bit?" Carlisle inquired, sensing that he did.

"My parents house."

* * *

AN:// I am so proud! Two days early! --gives self a high five-- And, I kept my 2000 word goal. /\/\ Once again, I would like to REALLY thank all of my reviewers! I'm almost positive that's why was able to update so early. I felt more motivated. (and plus, I wanted more…so therefore, a new chapter is needed…hehe)

So anyway, about this chapter: The ending was a surprise for me. I wasn't planning on going that way but I'm kinda pleased how it turned out. Although I am afraid I may have wrote myself into a hole here since this wasn't planned, but then again, some of the best stuff goes unplanned right? (please be right…jk)

KK, one more brief rambling. I swear halfway through this chapter I tried to switch to Bella's 1st person POV. –sweatdrop—I think it's because I picked up my copy of Twilight and flipped through it (note to self, don't do that. It makes my fic feel inferior. Haha) T'was driving meh crazy! OK, so, please review! I shall make my new deadline for chapter 4 by Sunday night. I do have a big project due Monday but I should be ok. :-)

Until Sunday!!


	4. Stranded

AN:// Brief pre-chapter AN. Today is SUNDAY at 5:30….—sweatdrop—Maybeh if I type _really_ fast…. (sorry! I hope to work hard and get this up tonight…although I doubt anyone would see it until tomorrow. –bows—Forgive meh and my procrastination!)

* * *

Everyone sat in silence. Both Carlisle and Bella were watching Edward carefully.

"Chicago…" Carlisle muttered delicately. "Are you sure it would be wise to—"

"Yes." Edward cut him off briskly. "I will be fine." Carlisle shot Bella a look confirming that she would be going with him; she nodded affirmatively, worrying about the exact thing that he was.

"What about school?" Edward shrugged, staring off into space again.

"What about it?" he questioned dully. "I'm not really in any state to be going anyway." He glanced sideways at Bella, judging her reaction. She attempted to look as uninterested in the subject as he was, but failed miserably.

"I don't mind." She said simply, but she was nervous. What would she tell Charlie? How in the world was she going to get around him? There was no way she could see that he would ever let her go gallivanting off in a foreign city with Edward no less. Edward knew of her fears and his first impulse was to demand her to stay and let him go alone, but he did not want to face anything without her there by his side; he was being selfish. He looked down.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked Bella quietly, not looking up underneath Carlisle's stare; he could avoid it for now. Hesitantly, Bella nodded and stood. She had no idea what she was doing or how she felt, and she vaguely wondered how she got herself into this predicament in the first place, but once she looked at Edward she felt very strongly about going with him. He needed her and that was all there was going to be to it. She was legally and adult and could go anywhere she pleased. Although, no matter what she told herself, she could not comfort her nerves when it came to Charlie. Thankfully, she had some time to think about how to confront the situation, but not much; time was not a luxury that she had.

Edward grabbed her hand and led her away from her reveries, back into the cold world. It was raining now, the pounding of the drops upon the ground clouding Bella's thoughts, allowing her to relax briefly. She let the sound and rhythm of the rain internalize within her and pushed all negative thoughts from her mind. As they drove, she thought of Edward. He seemed so refined, and much more in control with his emotions and fears than she was. However, recently, seeing him open up made her feel closer. He tried to cover up his insecurities, but for once she was able to be there for him.

When they arrived, the house was dark. Charlie's car was in the driveway so they assumed he had retired to bed early. Edward leaned forward and kissed Bella on the cheek.

"I'll see you upstairs." He whispered soothingly, before disappearing in front of her eyes. She sighed, she never did get used to his sudden bursts of speed. Quietly, she unlocked the door and slipped inside, her anxieties returning as the rain subsided.

* * *

Bella returned to her room after taking a few "human minutes". She smiled as she saw Edward, waiting on the edge of her bed patiently for her. He beckoned her to his side and put his arm around her as she sat.

"I think we should talk." Bella said gently, hoping not to upset him. Edward smiled forlornly and looked out the window.

"I think so too." He agreed. He sighed and wrung his hands together. "And… I think I should start by elaborating more on what has been going on." He looked at her carefully, seeing her eagerness. He felt warmed, grateful for her to care so much; he didn't deserve it. Sighing, he painfully begun to speak more about the visions he had been having, going into the most detail he had with anyone thus far. Often times, he had to stop, becoming emotional and even panicked. Always, Bella was there to comfort him and he was able to continue.

Coming to the end of his tale, he looked at her with saddened eyes. Positive that he had finished, Bella flung herself around him, crying. She gripped him tightly.

"Oh Edward!" she breathed. He sat her up and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"If this is to much for you to deal with…" he muttered unconvincingly. Bella cut him off sharply.

"Edward don't even go there." She kissed him. "I'll always be there for you." Edward smiled appreciatively.

"Thank you." He whispered.

* * *

Bella awoke to a bright sunlight in her eyes. She sat up and rubbed her temples, trying to wake herself up. As the memories of the night before slowly came back, she became more alert. When had she fallen asleep? She sighed, irritated at herself. Instinctively, she looked around for Edward, but became worried when he was not there. On the verge of panicking, she began to wander downstairs, not very hopeful; why would he have gone downstairs?

Surprisingly however, there he was, sitting on her couch, apparently in deep thought.

"Good morning." He whispered. She stared at him angrily.

"Why are you down here?" she accused forcefully. "You scared me! I usually see you when I wake up."

"Sorry." He muttered in an unapologetic way. They watched each other in silence. "I need to go hunting." He said quietly. Bella, sensing his hint, sat on the chair opposite of him, suspecting that was also why he had left the room.

"When are you going to go?" she asked.

"Me and Emmett are going to go early this afternoon. I'll come back tomorrow."

"You're going to be gone all weekend?" Bella protested loudly, despairing over being away from him with nothing to distract herself with.

"It's been a long time." He replied concisely. Understanding, Bella nodded.

"So, how are you?" she asked, studying his worn face.

"Making small talk?" he teased her playfully. She rolled her eyes at him.

"_No_. I'm serious. How are you doing through all this? I can't seem to read you."

"I'm not all that great, but I'm coping." Edward admitted honestly. Bella looked at his grim façade, concerned. She was not positive that going to the site of these horrible memories would be beneficial at all, but she would not doubt him. She smiled at him encouragingly.

"You know what you need Edward? Some fun."

"Fun?" Edward questioned, coming out of his state or repetitive depression. confused.

"Yeah." She pondered for a moment thoughtfully, trying desperately to brighten his downfallen mood. "I know, we should go to a zoo." Unnoticed by Bella Edward's eyes briefly became distraught and sorrowful; he quickly adjusted them.

"A zoo?" he asked skeptically. He raised his eyebrows at the absurdity of what she was saying.

"Yes. My mother, back when we lived in Phoenix, used to take me to the zoo when I younger whenever I was feeling down. I know Forks doesn't necessarily have one but…but maybe Seattle?" Edward stood and smiled at her, rolling his eyes jokingly.

"I've got to go Bella." He walked over to her and hugged her gently. "I'll see you soon." With that brief moment, he parted, rushing away as usual. Bella sat down dismally where Edward had just been. He appeared so isolated. She hoped that she had made him somewhat happier.

Sighing, and with nothing left to do to occupy her time, she got ready for her day and started the laundry.

* * *

Edward ran at a slightly leisurely pace for him, thinking about what Bella had just said. '_We should go to a zoo.' _Her words echoed loudly throughout his mind. Earlier, in the night, Edward had remembered a portion of the story that he had left out beforehand. He had started to tell Bella but, exhausted from worry, she had fallen asleep in his arms. He laughed sadly. It did not matter much anyway.

* * *

_Young Edward stared at his parents in unbelievable delight. "We're going to a zoo?" He asked excitedly; his parents scoured at him._

"_Your cousin Daria is coming over for the day. And if your babysitter hadn't canceled, you would not be going." Edward smiled on the outside but his mood drastically changed on the inside. He hated his cousin Daria; his parents always doted upon her and ignored him completely, although he was beginning to think that may be a good thing. Nevertheless, he would not let her ruin a rare good day, he had never been to a zoo before. _

_Later that day the family, Daria included, headed off for the city zoo. Edward's parents mercilessly made fun of him in his wonderment but he did not care; he loved everything about the zoo. As the afternoon wore on, Edward stood in front of the giraffe's pen licking an ice cream cone. He could not believe his luck Reluctantly, to the protest of his cousin, his parents had purchased him an ice cream cone. As he watched, transfixed, the baby giraffe scamper about, Daria approached him and smiled sweetly, a nastily fake smile; he did not notice. _

"_Hi!" he said cheerily, forgetting his utter dislike for the girl. Suddenly, without warning, Daria fell to the ground abruptly and started screaming. In a state of pure shock, Edward accidentally dropped his ice cream cone on her head; which really made her start wailing. Edward's parents rushed over. _

"_What happened?" his mother snarled at him. He shrugged, trying to convey that it was not his fault. _

"_Edward pushed me down for no reason and threw his ice cream at me." She sobbed wildly through fake tears. Edward stared at her incredulously. "I was only going to ask him to play with me." _

_The rest passed in a flash. Edward's parents, while trying to comfort Daria, marched him forcibly out of the park. His mother slapped him hard across the face and began her usual screaming at him. He stood there crying, shaking. Suddenly his parents walked briskly over to the car with Daria. They got in and drove off in a dangerous rage, leaving him there. Stranded. Forgotten. Abandoned.

* * *

_

AN:// Well, I finished. It's about 300 words shorter than usual, sorry. I promise I won't procrastinate next time!! This actually turned out to be something like a filler chapter. I had to have Edward confide in Bella more, confront Bella's fears about Charlie and leaving, and Edward had to go hunting (he mentioned this in chapter two as well so…) Next chapter should be more interesting. I hope this chapter wasn't written badly or anything, it seems like the other ones were better. –hides—Please review!

I know this isn't really much of a Sunday update since no one will probably see this until Monday anyway. –sorry—I'll stick closer to my goals this time! Next update will probably be on Thursday or Friday. Actually posting deadlines on the Internet works well, it forces me to write (if not, this probably wouldn't have been finished today…) Anyways, I shall be back again at the end of the week with a better chapter!


	5. Missing

Bella sat idly, attempting to distract herself with laundry, and failing miserably. Giving up, she leaned up against the wall, her hands on the windowpane, staring dismally into the distance; no one was there. She sighed and began pacing, feeling pathetic. Edward had not specified when he would be returning, but she could not help worrying. What if something had happened? She tried to push the ideas from her mind, shaking her head vigorously, making her hair fly around her wildly.

"What in the world are you doing?" Edward asked amused, having just appeared by her side. Bella turned spastically in shock, arms flailing. Upon noticing who it was she immediately hit Edward upside the head.

"Don't scare me like that!" she shouted breathlessly, folding her arms to pout childishly. Edward laughed, his voice musical, like velvet, and ruffled her hair gently.

"I'm sorry." He murmured. Bella smiled softly at him; he was in a notably better mood.

"So," she started, "Have you decided when we're going to leave for this big expedition you decided to take us on?" she asked in mock annoyance, trying to keep the mood light.

"Um yeah…" he muttered offhand, his mind elsewhere. "The plane takes off later tonight." He added absentmindedly. Bella dropped her smile and a horrified expression was plastered on her face.

"Tonight?" she blurted out, shell-shocked. This has completely derailed her, she still had not thought up an alibi for Charlie as of yet. "I—I---you---we---…tonight?" Edward smiled at her obvious panic.

"Why? Do you not want to go anymore?" His voice was relaxed and he was still smiling, but his eyes had hardened and grew more withdrawn, afraid even. Bella reached for his hand.

"Of course I'll go with you. I'll be there for you," she reassured him gently, but it didn't take long for the dread over her predicament to return. "Are you sure we have to go tonight though? I mean…what about Charlie…and school…" she trailed off worriedly. Edward rolled his eyes and disappeared up the stairs. Startled, Bella took off noisily after him, taking the stairs two at a time.

"Edward!" she called after him. She flung open the door and shot him an exasperated look. "What are you doing?" she asked skeptically.

"I'm packing for you." He responded plainly. "I figured it could help with your indecisiveness."

"I'm not indecisive!" she retorted hotly. "I _said_ that I was going."

"You didn't seem like you were going to act on it." She walked over to him and pulled him onto the bed with her, sitting him down on the edge.

"I'm sorry. I promise you that I'm going. Ok?" Edward nodded solemnly, gauging her seriousness. Eventually, a small grin touched his lips and he felt slightly more confident. He grasped Bella's hand.

"I love you." He said simply. Bella flushed a scarlet shade of red and nodded; he understood what she meant. Sighing, she flopped back onto the bed in frustration.

"I still don't know how I'm going to explain this to Charlie." She muttered, anxiousness coated thickly throughout her voice. Edward pondered this thoughtfully for a moment.

"I suppose we'll think of something." He said finally, shrugging nonchalantly. At that moment, they heard the slam of the door echo throughout the empty house. Fretfully, Bella sprung from the bed and flew to the window. Sure enough, there was Charlie's police cruiser parked in the driveway. Strangely, neither had noticed him arrive at all. Edward wrinkled his brow confusingly; why had he not heard him coming? They heard footsteps climbing the stairs and coming towards them. Bella stood frozen, her feet rooted to the floor, at a complete loss as to what to do. The door opened and Charlie stared at them, displeased.

"What are you both doing?" he asked uncertain, hints of anger creeping in his voice. Edward stared at his scrutinizing face, concentrating. Silence. A brief look of insecurity and fear flickered across his face, but he hid it quickly, composing himself. He smiled a convincingly persuasive grin.

"Actually, Chief Swan, Bella here was going to take a surprise visit to her mom and I was going to help her pack." He paused, as Charlie's face slowly grew red. "But, judging from the look on your face, I gather that she forgot to mention this to you." Gradually, Charlie's eyes moved slowly from Edward's to Bella's. She looked at Edward pleadingly, but all he could do was encourage her silently. She took a deep breath, unprepared to lie successfully, and hoping she could bluff her way through it.

"Yeah, I was going to go visit Renee for a week or so." She looked at him apprehensively. Had he bought it? "Sorry." She added lamely. Charlie closed his eyes and massaged his temples, calming down slightly.

"When are you going?" he whispered.

"Tonight…" Bella muttered frightfully. _Please don't get mad._ Oddly enough, he seemed to be accepting the idea.

"Do you need a ride to the airport?" he asked finally.

"That's ok I'll take her." Edward interrupted politely. "I'm going to be visiting some family and my father was going to take me anyway. When Bella found out, she scheduled her flight for about the same time, so don't worry." Edward's melting smile seemed enough to influence Charlie's decision. With a small grunt in disapproval he turned to leave, and Edward got the impression that he was glad Bella was going to be away from him from a little while; he grinned at this. If only he knew they were going together.

"Oh, and Dad?" Bella called after him, trying her best to look happy. "I do want it to be a surprise so please don't ruin it. Phil knows so it's ok…I'll call you later alright?" Although she was smiling, she felt sick to her stomach as she spoke, lying outright to her father, making it worse with each sentence. He nodded silently and left to go and watch television.

Edward took Bella's still trembling hand.

"See, that wasn't too bad." He murmured soothingly. She agreed feebly, feeling awful. She shot a sideways glance at the clock.

"When does the plane leave?" she inquired quietly.

"Ten o'clock." He stood. "Come on, I'll help you finish packing. She nodded and joined to help.

* * *

An hour later, Bella was seated comfortably beside Edward in the passenger seat of his shiny Volvo, resting her head back against the soft, leather interior. She smiled as Edward turned down the familiar drive to his home. Although she was still a little upset over her incident with Charlie, not to mention her shameless lying, all of her anxieties melted away with Edward there. 

"Are you sure that your family's ok with this?" she asked softly. He nodded stiffly.

"No one really seems to understand, besides Carlisle that is, but they support me." He grinned slightly, a melancholy look in his eyes however. Bella wondered how things were going with him and his family, but she had decided before not to get involved, she would not come between them. On the other hand, if Edward ever really _allowed_ her to become a permanent member of his family… She trailed off on the familiar and pleasant reverie, wishing she could dissuade him from his stubbornness.

"Tell me what you're thinking." Edward muttered a few minutes later.

"I—" she paused, phrasing her words carefully. "Nothing really. I'm just sort of conflicted." Edward frowned unsatisfied. Bella sighed; she did not want to upset him any further by bringing up unnecessarily a topic of conflict. Edward shut off the car, they had arrived. Carefully helping the ever-clumsy Bella out of the vehicle, they made their way to the house. Upon entering, they were greeted by Carlisle, a warm smile on his face.

"Is everything ok?" he asked kindly, sensing Bella's worry.

"It's fine. Charlie thinks she's going on vacation to visit her mother." Edward explained.

"And yourself?"

"I'm visiting family as well." He said calmly, with a straight face. They grinned. Carlisle kept his attention on Edward but said nothing. As Bella observed, she noticed his face become confused. It seemed to her that he had a routine expectation unmet. She glanced over at Edward; he had an unreadable and unfamiliar expression on his face. He seemed to be staring helplessly back at Carlisle, and Bella got the feeling that she was being left out of something.

"Edward…" Carlisle whispered finally, making positive Bella's assumption by the worried tone in his voice. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Edward nodded, seeming grateful. "I hope you don't mind Bella." He added softly, forcing himself to smile. She gestured for them to go on ahead.

"No, of course not." As they left the room, she made herself comfortable on the couch, sitting alone in the eerily empty room.

Upstairs, in Carlisle's office, he and Edward were deep in discussion.

"That's quite a dilemma." Carlisle agreed. Edward nodded affirmatively.

"I'm much more anxious than I was before. What could this mean?"

"I do not know." He replied, shaking his head. "But whatever it is, you let me know if anything becomes serious." Edward agreed, feeling miserable. There was nowhere for him to ignore this, nowhere to run and hide. Carlisle gave him a hopeful grin.

"Are you ready for your trip?" he asked pleasantly.

"Yes." He muttered simply, his mind still distraught.

"About the trip… are you certain that this will help you? I wouldn't want it to make anything worse for you…" he became more serious, voicing his obvious concern for his son. Edward smiled, overwhelmed with gratitude. How lucky he was to have Carlisle in his life.

"I am. I'm not quite sure why, but it just feels like something I should do." Carlisle nodded, understanding, and put a hand on Edward's shoulder.

"Just be careful."

"I will." Content for the moment, he left to join Bella downstairs.

* * *

Later that night, they all made the drive down to Port Angeles. Bella was surprised by the fact that Carlisle drove just as recklessly fast as Edward did, but with the same unmistakable control. She stared vaguely out of the window again, feeling apprehensive again. It was raining, of course, and the drops of water on the glass blurred the scenery outside. It all rushed by in a dark mesh of lights and silence. Finally, they arrived. Alice and Jasper had come to escort them but Rosalie had opted to stay home, Emmett undoubtedly staying with her. Bella reached for her suitcase out of the trunk but Jasper immediately cut her off and took it away with ease. She began to protest but Alice grabbed her hand and flashed her a smile. Giving in, she followed them inside, went through the typical airport routine, and began the long wait in the terminal for boarding. She looked sideways at Edward, his eyes were distant and he was ignoring everyone around him. Although he had not had any of his tormenting visions in the past few days, that thought clouded Bella's mind with mixed emotions. On one hand, she felt relieved, but contrarily, she could not shake the undesirable feeling that something ominous would happen soon. Whatever Edward was suffering from, he was quite clearly not freed from it yet. She closed her eyes, all she could do was sit miserably and be there for him, helplessly hoping. Jasper saw her sitting there, full of tension, and tried to relax her. As soon as she realized what he was doing, she opened her mouth to object, but thought better of it. Maybe soothing was what she needed. Smiling slightly, she let the feelings of peacefulness wash over her and drifted into a light slumber.

* * *

AN:// I know, I'm so horrible, I updated two weeks later than I said I would. SORRY!!!! I got caught up in things I suppose, not to mention procrastination. Anyways, I promise not to do that again. Once was enough. **grin** I hope this chapter was written ok though. I think part of the reason it took so long was that I really did write myself into a hole. –laugh— I was not really sure what would happen. Hopefully things will go smoother now as well…hopefully. Haha. Anyway, please keep reviewing, they really do motivate me, and I _promise_ not to fall off the edge of the earth again in the middle of a chapter.** :-)** (Did anyone notice I wrote another impossible problem for me to solve? --hides-- That actually wasn't planned…hehe. Edward's going to tell Bella about it next chapter for anyone who missed it…) Tay-Tay…no be angry please! I promise to update quickly this time, I'm in a writing mood!!!!!! I'll try to make the next chapter longer as an apology!!! Until next time!!! (about a week most likely) Au Revoir!! 


End file.
